


Sunday Worship

by casamhain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Churches & Cathedrals, Hair-pulling, Impala Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rebel Castiel, Religion, Religious Castiel, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Impala, only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casamhain/pseuds/casamhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The usual Sunday sermon leaves Castiel bored and he decides that Dean is better entertainment. Or where rebellious churchboy Cas ditches sermon for blowjobs in the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Worship

**Author's Note:**

> They're probably around 17 so it's not super underage or anything. I originally submitted this to someone on tumblr and decided to post it on here- http://wiccasam.tumblr.com/post/84270258300/crossroadscastiel-sleepydestiels-castiel

Castiel sits on the stiff cushion of the pew—uncomfortably wedged between his mother and his sister, itchy dress shirt and slacks and a too-constricting tie. He has so far had to endure just over an hour of the dull sermon (though he’s zoned it out into a dim hum as he entertains other, shamefully sinful, thoughts). Castiel’s cell phone vibrates in his pocket, earning him disapproving glares when he attempts to discreetly check the screen.

_I’m outside._

Castiel excuses himself, saying he needs to use the restroom, and quietly walks to the lobby of the church, slipping out of the front doors instead. He quickly spots the gleaming, black Impala parked across the street and marches toward it. He swiftly opens the passenger door, sliding into the seat and grabbing the driver without preamble.                      

He holds Dean to him by the lapels of his jacket, pressing their lips together—only separating to growl out an “It’s about time.” Castiel roughly rids Dean of his leather jacket and T-shirt, Dean reciprocating by tugging loose Castiel’s tie and unbuttoning his dress shirt in haste.          

Dean lowers the driver’s seat so that Castiel is on top of him, the weight of his body pressed to Dean’s, skin on skin. But Castiel wastes no time sliding down to rest between his lover’s legs, a fast hand on the button of his jeans. He pulls down the zipper, torturously slowly, eliciting an impatient groan from Dean. Castiel drags the denim down his legs, taking the boy’s boxer-briefs with them. He only takes a few moments admiring the view before his hands and mouth are on Dean.                          

Dean’s breath quickens as he watches Castiel kneeling before him—taking him. “Fuck, Cas.” He can’t resist but tangling his hand into Castiel’s hair, tugging in encouragement.                                                  

It isn’t soon before Dean—with a shamelessly loud moan—finds his release and flips their position to make Cas feel just as good…

\--

Castiel casually walks back in through the large church doors, silently making his way back to his family. He takes his seat wearing a small smile on his lips, shirt wrinkled and tie slightly askew, now able to sit more comfortably.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (It's so short I apologize.)


End file.
